Razón para escribir
by Daelia Riddle
Summary: La razón por la que Takeru escribía era simple: Porque lo amaba, y hacerlo especialmente para la gente que apreciaba. Algo que Hikari siempre amó de él. [Regalo atrasado para HikariCaelum, ¡felicidades!]


¡He aquí con un nuevo Takari!

Un pequeño y humilde regalo para la genial **HikariCaelum**.

¡Siento mucho la tardanza en tu regalo, Hika-chan! Esta vez poseo una excusa lógica para tan increíble tardanza. Ojalá te guste igual.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Razón para escribir**

* * *

Para Hikari las manos manchadas con tinta de Takeru no eran un problema. Porque demostraban su afán y pasión de querer ser un gran escritor, un sentimiento maravilloso que le contagiaba y hasta la hacía sentir viva.

Le gustaba mucho ver cómo el rubio tomaba un lapicero en tinta azulada, parecida a la de sus ojos y en sus ratos libres, en cualquier cuaderno pequeño u hoja anotaba algunas frases, nombres o cualquier cosa que le inspirara (letras de canciones, lugares de interés, lo que fuera) él podía convertirlo en bellas palabras.

Le gustaba también las muecas que hacía al escribir, como si se compenetrara con sus personajes y sintiese lo mismo. Un nivel de empatía que hasta la hacía reír. También le gustaba mucho que investigara, que viviese preguntando, opinando. Como cuando escribió sobre una doctora con un hijo enfermo de cáncer y terminó acosando a Jou para que le explicara todo el entorno de los hospitales, especialmente de noche, que fueron los momentos en que el rubio podía escribir un capítulo entero de su novela más reciente.

¿Algo aún más especial? No competía. Escribía porque le encantaba e incluso la había alentado a ella a escribir con él. Fue allí cuando Hikari se dio cuenta que no era muy buena en el arte de las letras pero sí en las imágenes, que era su verdadera pasión.

De cualquier forma Takeru la alentaba siempre e incluso escribía cuentos cortos sobre las imágenes que ella capturaba con su cámara o dibujando. Para ella era divertido ver las ochocientas interpretaciones del rubio, una más descabellada que la otra.

E incluso le gustaba regalar escritos para su hermano y amigos. Taichi siempre le molestaba diciéndole que escribiéndoles lo hacía más que nada para ahorrarse dinero y sin embargo, sabía que Taichi guardaba algunas cartas hasta que un compañero del equipo de fútbol le molestaba con que eran cartas de novios.

¿Le llegó a molestar alguna vez la casi obsesión -como decía Yamato- de Takeru por leer y escribir? Nunca, él soportaba sus manías, obsesiones y extrañezas y ella también lo hacía. Eran las cosas que más gustaban del otro y las que más le divertían. Ambos eran la musa del otro.

—¿Sigues escribiendo?

Le preguntó una vez Hikari, con el cabello extrañamente largo y su mano sobre su pronunciado vientre.

—Como siempre.

Takeru se acercó hasta ella acariciándole suavemente el vientre, con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y admiración en los labios.

—Tu imaginación no tiene límites —ella rió, tomando entre sus finos dedos la mano de su esposo y observando las manchas en tinta que llevaba en varios dedos.

—No tiene ni tendrá límites mientras sigas a mi lado. Y el o la bebé también —rió levemente, acariciando la mejilla de la castaña con sus labios para darle un suave beso. Ella lo completaba junto con el milagro que ahora tendrían. —Y haré que lea mucho —rió.

—Oh, claro. Así pasará menos con mamá y te querrá más que a mí—Hikari se hizo la ofendida, para luego reír con suavidad.

Takeru mostró la lengua, divertido mientras un guiño acompañaba su expresión risueña.

—Me gusta ser querido.

Y así seis meses después nacieron Maki y Haru. Aquellos pequeños niños, la pequeña con ojos rubíes y esperanzadores como los de su padre y el pequeño con un hermoso brillo de luz en su mirada azul como la de su madre.

Y escribió de ellos.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo?

Cómo no escribir, de recordar cómo Maki reía cantarinamente cuando escuchaba la armónica de su tío Yamato cuando venía de visita. Cómo no escribir, de recordar cómo Haru abría sus brillantes ojos y movía sus manos como si tratase de explicarse cuando veía la manera en que tío Taichi hacía piruetas con el balón.

Aquellas personas que Takeru eran importantes en su vida serían su mayor fuente de inspiración. Y Hikari lo amaba por nunca cambiar.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Siento lo corto antes que nada, es que me salen más one-shots. Pero espero que lo hayan podido disfrutar pese a la idea...simple que es xD

Saludos x3


End file.
